Last Minutes
by Ms. New York
Summary: Daniel Pierce's death day with a visitor. Is better than it sounds. Please review!


Last Minutes

**A/N: I am still working on my other story (**_**Eyes of a Woman Prisoner**_**) but this came to me as I was reading something. The ending may be dorky, but oh well. I would appreciate some feedback from you whether it is bad or good. If you have advice or ideas to make, please let me know. Thank you ****J**

She wore white. The gown the woman was wearing was a snow white which was brighten by the sun. It goes down to her bare feet and is long sleeved with lace at the ends of her arms. She is an angel.

Her appearance is God's gift. Beautiful curled chestnut brown hair that was up to her shoulders which was neatly in place. Her height is an average five-foot-five (not too big, not too small). She he is Italian olive skin as well as beautiful ocean blue eyes which were the main feature. They glow, as well as the rest of her. She was formerly known as Mrs. Elizabeth Marie Pierce.

Elizabeth walks through a field of grass. So green and luscious. The sun reflects the green grass. She looks down to the ground at her bare feet, lifting her gown slightly and watching where she walked. Her steps are gentle and soft. Elizabeth lifts her head up afterward and gazes at the glorious blue, cloudless sky. The color blue is close to the color of her ocean blue eyes.

The woman quickly looks forward again. She must not be distracted. Elizabeth was on earth for one reason: to take her husband Dr. Daniel Pierce home. A home where they could be together again and never be apart for a second. She had to go through the town of Crabapple Cove, Maine first and go to his house. _Their house. _

The house that started their lives. The house they started a family together. They were going to be together when they were going to grow old. This, never happened.

Approximately 12 years and one child later after, Elizabeth fell ill and died, leaving her son and husband behind.

That was 60 years ago.

Elizabeth reflected on that as she walked. She was almost to the house. Her thoughts wandered. Mostly about her son and her husband.

Benjamin Franklin Pierce. "Hawkeye" or Ben he was mostly called. They raised him well and knew he would make a difference in the world he lives in. Whether it was big or small, he would make a difference. And along the way, Elizabeth and Daniel would be proud of him. She is proud of him, of what he accomplished even though she wasn't there for most of it. A mother must always be proud of her child, whether she is there or not.

Dr. Daniel J. Pierce, MD. Her husband, and companion. It was love at first sight. She was dancing and performing with a troupe and landed in Crabapple Cove. Each girl from the troupe mat a man in a bar to spend the night. Except Elizabeth. She sat quietly sipping her Scotch and watched the other girls. One man, of six foot with midnight black hair saw her alone and came on over. They talked about life and each other. They were in love. Even though Elizabeth had to go to New York and other major cities, Daniel followed her, even if it jeopardized his medical degree. He wanted her. During one of the performances after the show, Daniel Pierce went to his knee and proposed. They wed a few months later against her parents wishes.

Elizabeth remembered that night and laughed to herself. She was at the house, finally. It was a two story white house with black shudders and six windows. Below one of the windows, there was a little balcony. That was their room. There was a double window door and each night she would go out there. She would watch the stars and the moon and identify the constellations. Elizabeth remembered the most beautiful nights. All the worries of her would cleanse away. After she was through, she would be off to the king sized bed with her husband by her side.

He help build this house. With his two hands and many men, he helped build this house. The site was where the mountains could touch the sky and the sun would rise.

She loved this house. Elizabeth walked through hollow brown wooden door since she couldn't be seen or heard. And to her surprise, nothing has changed, except for the furniture. The main room smelled of ginger and other spices. Someone was making something good. She walked around the room and noticed pictures on the wall. Elizabeth walked toward them.

She looked at them, and recognized a few. One was of her was on a little table. It was of the "flapper years" with the hat and the dress she wore, as well as the beads. Her hands were spread out as if she was showing the world something. And her smile was wide and cheerful. Of course, she was much younger and more vibrant. The picture was taken shortly meeting Daniel. She remembered that.

The next picture was of Ben when he was six. He was only a child and was so innocent. He was her son, her Ben.

Elizabeth looked around at some other pictures. Some were of him, like his wedding (supposedly) or his child. and others were of Daniel. One picture caught her eye. It was a group of people under a sign that said in big letters "BEST CARE ANYWHERE". She recognized Ben and the woman. Ben looked exactly like Daniel when he was younger. He grew into a man, and Elizabeth missed it all.

She heard commotion upstairs that sounded like a man and a woman. It's time. Elizabeth went to the stairs and started to walk very slowly. She made a turn when she got to the top and entered a room.

In the room was a man and a woman. _Ben. And his wife. _Elizabeth wanted to say something, but he wouldn't hear her. She was a spirit. The two were sitting beside a bed with a elderly man in it.

The elderly man had salt and pepper hair. He was pale and thin. His hands were bony and his eyes were dark. He was listening to the conversation and trying to include himself, but his throat was dry and his voice was hoarse. So he silently listen. Elizabeth entered the room. Daniel felt something. Something familiar.

Elizabeth stood in front of the bed. Daniel sat his head up and he saw her. She smiled. Daniel's weak eyes started to tear up. Hawkeye and his wife, Margaret Houlihan Pierce saw him.

"Dad?" Hawkeye said. "You ok?" He waved his hand in front of his father's face, but he was in a trance. Margaret's face started to grow concerned with worry.

Daniel's face just stared on. Elizabeth smiled. "Hi Danny." She said.

"Hawk- maybe you should call the doctor. He may be seizing. And I'll get some water. He should be ok for a minute." Margaret said.

"Well, we should move quickly," Hawkeye replied. With that, they both scrambled out the door.

Elizabeth watched them leave and she sat beside him in the chair Margaret sat in. Daniel turned his head to her.

"Hi, Danny." She said again.

"Elizabeth." He whispered. "Is... Is it really you?" He stretched his hand to her. He managed to touch her face, which felt like baby skin.

"Yes, Danny. It's me." She whispered back as she was in tears. "I'm here to bring you home."

"I... I don't know. There are some things I haven't done yet." He busted out.

"Danny, you have done marvelous things. You were an excellent doctor, raised our son to be the best he can be, you went into perfect practice of your medical career, you saved lives of many or helped those who needed it. . You lived each day without a wife beside you. No one could ever do that. You saw our son wed and have a grandchild. You lived life at it's fullest. That, Danny is all of the things you have to do. The Good Lord says it's time."

Daniel started to tear up at the speech and looked her in the eyes. Those ocean blue eyes he's missed for so many years except his son. "I'm scared, Eliza. I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be afraid of." She touched his unshaved face. "I'm taking you there. Are you ready?"

"What is it like?"

"Oh Daniel Pierce. Can't you just go and be surprised. I'm going to be nice and tell you. It's beautiful, Danny. There is no war, no suffering or pain. There is only peace and eternity behind the golden gates. And the Lord is waiting for you with a big welcome. Does that convince you?"

"You wouldn't lie to me would you, Elizabeth Marie?"

"Danny, I haven't so far, have I?"

Daniel paused and then managed to say "No, you haven't."

"Good, now take my hand and rise."

Surprisingly, Daniel took his wife's hand and his spirit came out. His spirit was a young man and he was beside his wife both shocked and happy at the same time. He grabbed his wife and held her because for sixty years, he has been alone.

Hawkeye and Margaret eventually came back to the room to find out that he died. The spirits of Daniel and Elizabeth were now visible and Hawkeye saw his parents. Daniel waved and Elizabeth smiled as well. Daniel's hand went around Elizabeth's shoulder and they walked out into the horizon. For once in over an year, Daniel is happy again and in over 60 years, Elizabeth is finally happy.

Fin.


End file.
